


Stress

by holmes221b



Series: The Rose of Ferelden [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, semi graphic depiction of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmes221b/pseuds/holmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting out of the Korcari Wilds isn't all sunshine and daisies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

Morrigan led the way out of the Korcari Wilds, doing her best to avoid the darkspawn as much as possible.

Unfortunately, there were one or two times when it was impossible to completely avoid the darkspawn….

"Maker’s breath! Just die already!" Alistair exclaimed as he slashed and hacked at the hurlock trying to take his head off.

Daniella suddenly appeared behind the hurlock, covered in darkspawn blood, and plunged her daggers into its back, severing its spine in two places.

"Hey, I was going to kill that," Alistair objected with a slight grin.

"You took too long," Daniella shot back as she yanked her daggers out of the hurlock’s back. "That was the last of them, I think."

"There are plenty more darkspawn in the Wilds, if you wish to slay more," Morrigan observed, "Alistair is most welcome to stay here and fight them."

Daniella snorted as Alistair objected to Morrigan’s suggestion.


End file.
